


You're Too Close

by muketrashbag



Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, I apologise for this, Just in the beginning though - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, jay is kind of an asshole, just a little bit, maybe a little feelings too, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muketrashbag/pseuds/muketrashbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just porn with a little plot mixed in with some feelings, inspired by Sunghwa's very kissable lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> This was not written by me, but for me. My beautiful friend Kylie wrote this and told me to post it anywhere I wanted, so here we go. Go yell at her on wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/notparker
> 
> Also, there is one instance where Jay calls Sunghwa "gay boy", just as a warning.

Hate was a very strong word that required a lot of insistent glares and coming up with even the tiniest of examples of why everyone else should hate this person. Like the way they eat and the way their hair is gathered on their head. It was mostly petty things that stuck out like a sore thumb, and Sunghwa knew he was being somewhat ridiculous, but he just hated Jay Park.

There was never really a beginning to all this hate, one day it was there and stayed. Sunghwa hated everything about him. The way he walked, talked, moved; they were all reasons to hate the older boy. All reasons to why Sunghwa had an excuse to skip hanging out with his friends and stayed at home binge watching Netflix and stuffing his face with store bought baked goods instead.

But alas, tonight nobody told him the most important factor for Sunghwa's hanging out with them. And that of course, was that Jay Park was joining their little rendezvous.

-

Sunghwa forked his hand through his hair, a smile etching itself perfectly on his lips as he bounded towards his group of friends. They were gathered up at the bar with drinks in their hands and laughs emitting from their mouths. He could only hear them over the noise of the crowded bar and loud music because they were the loudest group in the building.

Sunghwa swore to himself when he realized they had noticed him, his smile still on his lips.

"Yah!" Loco, or rather Kwon Hyukwoo, motioned Sunghwa over with a wave of his hand. "What took you so long, hyung?" This got the groups attention, the regular three of them turning to him. Sunghwa noticed a non-familiar face, but immediately noticed the curve of a rather disgusting smirk under the dark lighting, and almost growled.

"I walked." Sunghwa stated with a simple shrug of his shoulders, his eyes drifting away from "Jay Park" to his friends who looked excited to see him.

"Gay boy," Jay spoke snidely, "nice to see you."

Sunghwa rolled his eyes, narrowing his eyes accusingly at Hyukwoo as he ignored Jay's not-so-clever nickname for him. Everyone knew Sunghwa was gay, the only person who had a hard time swallowing it was Jay.

"Park Jaebum." Sunghwa greeted with a nasty tone, making the elder scowl at him.

"Yah! Let's get some shots!" Sun Jukyung, (Ugly Duck), suggested cheerfully, honestly just trying to loosen the tense and extremely awkward atmosphere around them.

-

Sunghwa didn't like to drink and it wasn't often when anyone actually saw him down more than two shots, but tonight was an exception apparently, as he was now downing his fifth shot with a scrunched up face. Nobody could blame him really, his friends not telling him about the appearance of his worst nightmare on the one night he came out to have fun with them.

"Yah! Stop being so moody!" Jung Kiseok (Simon Dominic) yelled in Sunghwa's ear over the music. The younger male just sighed, lifting his index finger and tracing the top of his shot glass.

"I'm having much more fun by myself hyung." Sunghwa mumbled almost incoherently, but Kiseok was practically hovering over the boy just so he could hear him. A frown made it's way onto Kiseok's face and suddenly he was ripping Sunghwa from his bar stool, the both of them emerging through the packed crowd untouched by the sweaty and handsy people while looking like some kind of dark angels with their black clothing.

Kiseok started dancing, letting go of a very drunk and stumbling Sunghwa, wanting the boy to loosen up. It didn't help on anyone's case that immediately girls started swarming around Kiseok and slowly inching him off the dance floor to leave Sunghwa on his own. The boy didn't mind as he was too busy feeling the low hum of the bass rattling throughout his body, dancing along to the upbeat music.

Sunghwa didn't normally dance at clubs when he was sober. Dancing with random people was a little too extroverted for his kind eyes and it required a lot more confidence than he could have without the help of alcohol.

Sunghwa danced along with the music, not even paying attention to the less innocent moves he was providing to the people around him. His eyes were closed, his hands slowly trailing their way to his hair where he gripped and tugged at it like it were someone else's whom were giving him pleasure. His hips, (although they do not lie) were moving slowly along with the music until a pair of hands wrapped around each of his hips and he suddenly ground back against the stranger easily.

Now it was a dead giveaway to just how under the influence Sunghwa was. The boy never danced with strangers provocatively. Luckily for him, the person wasn't much of a stranger, but rather Jay Park.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't just pop a boner," Jay laughed in Sunghwa's ear, his hot breath fanning against the younger's cheek. Of course there was a certain hint in that laugh that made the intoxicated boy shiver and press his back flush against Jay's front, Jay's tight grip on his hips being enough to bruise hopefully.

"Why pretend when we can do something about it?" Sunghwa asked innocently, almost teasingly as he inched away from Jay. He wanted Jay to follow after him like a lost puppy, follow him to the bathrooms where Sunghwa would get properly fucked because he hadn't in so long, but Jay had other plans as he hooked his index fingers into the sides of Sunghwa's leather pants and tugged him back, keeping the boy's ass right against his bulge.

Sunghwa choked on the air, feeling the room get 10 times warmer than before.

"I plan on it." Jay's voice was demanding, the dominance dripping from his voice enough to fuel Sunghwa's fire and most erotic wants. Sunghwa's always been a submissive type, wanting to be dominated and treated like a doll used to get off, but he's never found the right person for the part.

Well, until now, that is.

"Oh, the things I can do with you." Jay growled in Sunghwa's ear. "Go to the handicapped bathroom. It's the only private bathroom here and it has a lock on the door. I'm right behind you."

Sunghwa didn't have to be told twice as he practically ran to the corner of the club, not apologizing to the people he hurriedly pushed out of the way. He walked into the handicapped bathroom, looking around. Single toilet; nice sink; a couch with a basket full of differently sized and material condoms. Sunghwa blushed slightly, knowing what was about to happen and how they'd most likely be using one of those if not all of them.

The door shut behind him, a click sounding throughout the almost empty air, the bass from outside shaking the walls. Sunghwa turned to face Jay, watching him. His hair pushed out of his face, his black clothing wrinkled, his eyes dark. The hunger in his eyes was almost panty dropping, but Sunghwa was wearing boxers today and he didn't think they would get off fast enough with the leather material of his jeans being an obvious obstacle.

Jay didn't give off any warning as he grabbed a handful of Sunghwa's hair and slammed their lips together roughly, a weak noise emitting from the younger male. His hands gripped Jay's back, fisting the black material. Sunghwa could probably get off just by kissing Jay, the elder's skilled tongue sending the boy to places that could only be reached by a dick in his ass or a hand on his cock.

He knew it was probably wrong to let the person you hate shove their tongue down your throat because you're horny and desperate to get fucked, but none of that really seemed to matter as Jay started moving his clothed bulge against Sunghwa's - the boy getting lost in the euphoric feeling.

A few thrusts of his hips and Sunghwa was his bitch, Jay's hand going straight into Sunghwa's leather jeans and gripping his ass, pulling the younger as close as he could get. Sunghwa was moaning - loudly at that - whines and whimpers coming from his lips when Jay's fingers teased the skin around his entrance. Jay was obviously confident with this, knowing just how badly Sunghwa wanted him and glad he was teasing him.

Sunghwa didn't want to admit that he was in need of Jay's cock in him like ten minutes ago, too sensitive to last any longer with Jay's lips ghosting over his neck before biting down on a spot that made Sunghwa's toes curl in his shoes.

"Bend over on the couch." Jay pulled away from Sunghwa's lips to bite at the exposed skin on his shoulder. "And strip, baby."

Sunghwa quickly detached himself from Jay, not really knowing how he found the strength to do so, but so very happy he did as he wiggled from his leather pants that somehow shrunk in those five seconds. The smooth material dragged along his skin roughly, little marks and scratches assaulting the pale skin underneath from the eagerness that couldn't be contained.

Sunghwa then pulled his shirt from his body in a swift lift of his arms and dropped onto the couch, the material soft against his knees. He braced his hands against the top of couch, his fingers feeling a much different material than the one under his knees.

But none of that mattered right now as he felt Jay's fingertips grazing the back of his thigh, multiple goosebumps forming. His touch - even though his hands were warm - was ice cold and made Sunghwa shiver unintentionally.

"Hyung." Sunghwa whimpered needily when Jay's fingers brushed delicately against the curve of his ass, his hips involuntarily pushing back against Jay's hand, searching for something more - anything more.

"Oh, so now I'm hyung?" Jay's voice was teasing as he gripped the black material of the younger male's boxers, an amused chuckle emitting from his lips when Sunghwa whined loudly. "After deliberately refusing to call me hyung for four years, all I had to do was promise you my cock and you call me hyung just like that? Oh baby boy," Jay's hips ground against Sunghwa's backside, "I don't think I appreciate that."

"Please." Sunghwa cried out when Jay's hips stopped.

"Please what?" This was amusing to Jay. Watching the little brunette melt into his touch and become a cock hungry slut. "What do you want baby?"

"Your tongue." Sunghwa didn't even have to think before he spoke, a delighted laugh coming from behind him. He couldn't process anything that was happening until he felt wetness on his hole.

A short gasp left his lips, followed by an uncomfortable moan of Jay's tongue entering him. He steadily thrust his hips back, as if testing the waters, and cursed loudly when Jay's nails drug against his thighs as an attempt to stop him.

"Fuck- hyung- oh," Sunghwa scrunched his face in pleasure, his hands tightening around back of the couch. "Feels so good."

"Tell me all about it. I wanna hear you scream my name." Jay pulled away and Sunghwa almost pouted at the emptiness, but was interrupted by a drug out moan. Jay's tongue was doing wonders, curling and edging around in the most perfect places and Sunghwa knew he wouldn't last any longer if he kept riding back on Jay's face.

"H-hyung, I'm gonna-" Sunghwa stopped himself, his hands whitening greatly from his grip on the couch and suddenly he was coming, a broken whine cutting through the air loudly as he moved his hips in the air and dropped his face against the couch. Jay rode out Sunghwa's high, his hands not moving from the younger's thighs.

"Coming untouched and without my permission, naughty boy." Jay tsked, the condescending tone making a very blissed out Sunghwa pout. "Quiet, baby, we don't want anyone hearing you. Right?"

Sunghwa nodded slightly, breathing deeply. He knew Jay wasn't done, having a slight knowing that Jay was going to use him as a toy.

He was correct as he felt Jay's cock right against his hole, the older boy grinding against him, but not enough to actually penetrate anything. You're so close, Sunghwa thought, why can't you just wreck me?

"All you had to do was ask." Jay's hips slowed his rough movements, still grinding against Sunghwa's entrance but never going in. It was torturous, the way Jay looked so perfectly wrecked and he hadn't even fucked Sunghwa. He has come to the conclusion that Jay is a really, really, really, really, really hot mess and he really, really, really, really, really, really, really wants to be fucked by that disaster.

"Please." Sunghwa found himself begging again, biting at his bottom lip because he knew that biting the couch would be unsanitary. "Please, I just need you inside me."

Sunghwa felt Jay grab his hips and pull him down, all the way down the slicked up and condom confined cock until his ass was tightly against the sharp structure of Jay's hips. He let out a heavy moan, his body contracting at a weird angle and suddenly Jay was holding him up, one hand tightly on his chest while the other was against his stomach just above his extremely hard cock.

Sunghwa couldn't speak, his mouth open, but no words forming as he savored the thickness of Jay's long cock. They stayed in that position, Sunghwa adjusting to the size while Jay unknowingly moved his thumb in a slow circle to try and help.

It wasn't long before Jay thrusted up, testing the limits. Sunghwa dropped onto the couch, Jay gripping his hair roughly when Sunghwa moaned loudly because he knew it was okay. Sunghwa grabbed the edge of the couch to stabilize himself, Jay's slow and deep movements creating an entirely new cloud nine for the younger male.

There were no words spoken, just quiet mewls and loud whines, Jay's incoherent groans and profanities, the slick sound of Jay absolutely wrecking the fuck out Sunghwa's tight little ass. Jay's fingers were holding the smaller boy on his cock with so much force that they both knew Sunghwa's usual olive tinted skin would be littered with marks and bruises from their actions the next morning, and to be honest, it didn't bother any of them as Jay pulled Sunghwa's hair from behind, leaving his already covered neck exposed to Jay.

The older boy continued roughly thrusting in and out of Sunghwa, mumbling his praises about how well he's taking it and how he looks so fucking beautiful all wide eyed and with a cock up his ass, and maybe Jay should just fuck Sunghwa if that was going to get him quiet for a long time. To which Sunghwa only replied with languid nods and breathy whines.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck." Sunghwa wailed, rearing his ass against Jay's hips. Jay knew what was happening, already seeing the boys head falling back and his eyes shutting. Jay sped up his movements, hitting a certain spot that had Sunghwa's eyes filling with tears.

Sunghwa came for a second time that night, a scream of Jay's name and a couple whines and moans thrown in between. Jay pounded roughly still, knowing how overstimulated Sunghwa would be and beg for another round. He wanted this, he wanted Sunghwa and just loved the way his voice sounded when he screamed it out.

Jay's hips started to stutter against Sunghwa's ass, feeling the boy clench his walls around his cock and let out a loud curse as he came into the condom, a whine leaving Sunghwa tiredly.

Jay kept thrusting, slowly this time, chuckling every time Sunghwa would cry out.

And yeah, he really fucking wanted to do this again.

\---

"Fuck Sunghwa, your mouth is heaven." Jay stated as he thrusted into Sunghwa's awaiting mouth, the younger male's hands bounded behind his back with handcuffs and a wide eyed expression on his face.

Jay looked down at the boy, seeing his wild hair and innocent eyes, then dropped his eyes down to where Sunghwa's full lips were taking his assault and came right there, his hips stuttering.

Sunghwa and Jay have been fucking for the past three weeks, their past hatred completely forgotten as they started showing up together at friend's houses with blossoming hickeys and messy hair.

Jay pulled out from the boys mouth, making him stand up. Sunghwa swallowed, letting Jay un-cuff him. He noticed that he likes watching Jay when he thinks Jay's not paying attention, though Jay noticed every time Sunghwa's eyes are on him. Sunghwa likes Jay's smile and his eyes and the way he always leaves Sunghwa satisfied, but always wanting more.

"I like you." Sunghwa mumbled quietly as Jay led him to his queen sized bed, pushing him down against the mattress. Their cocks pressed against one another, both very aware that round two would be happening soon. Sunghwa knew that if anything went wrong, all he'd have to do was sit on Jay's cock and it would all be forgotten. Every last word.

"You do?" Jay asked as he shoved himself into Sunghwa, the boy gasping and digging his nails into Jay's skin from the intrusion. Jay stayed in place, letting Sunghwa adjust. Every time Jay's cock entered him was like the first, the stretch burning deliciously.

"Mhmm." Sunghwa's eyes were closed, nodding feverishly. Jay thrusted up slowly, the boy pulling Jay closer.

"How much?" Jay asked, slightly amused as he kept his slow thrusts. He was basking in fondness as he watched Sunghwa moan out every time he teased.

"So much." Sunghwa tried to speed up Jay's movements, wiggling his hips. Jay took charge and held Sunghwa down, still thrusting slowly.

"Well good," Jay nodded slowly. Sunghwa's eyes finally opened, only for them to close again as Jay kissed him sweetly. The kiss was slow, deep yet slow. There was no pressure to get one of them to come first, just a perfect kiss between two boys who used to hate one another. "Because I like you too."

And maybe, just maybe, Sunghwa was okay with the slow vanilla this once because his crush liked him back.


End file.
